1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shooting benches and more particularly pertains to a new shooting support bench with enhanced strength and stability while providing collapsibility and a high degree of adjustability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recreational shooting of firearms, such as target shooting, benefits can be more enjoyable when the shooter is able to shoot the firearm from a steady platform that resists the movement of the firearm that can cause poor shots. Firearm shooting rests, such as is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 6,877,266, are useful and convenient for steadying the firearm during shooting, but such rests are typically short in the vertical direction and need to be rested on a raised surface if the shooter desires to sit or stand rather than lie prone. However, the performance of even the most solid and sturdy shooting rest can be compromised by a placing it on a support that is not as solid and stable as the shooting rest.
Shooting tables or benches have been developed for the purpose of stably supporting the shooting rests, but the known shooting benches have suffered from some significant problems that has made their performance less than desirable. Putting aside for the moment the lack of quality that has compromised the stability of many of the known shooting benches, these benches have suffered from the inability to provide the shooter with sufficient adjustments to provide a level support for the shooting rest. The ease of adjustability of the known shooting benches has also been less than optimal, particularly in quickly adjusting the height of the bench for sitting and standing heights. Further, the fine adjustment after the course adjustment needs to be accurate to set.
It is therefore believed that there is a need in the art for a shooting support bench with greater stability and adjustability than known benches.